


Petx Shop

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Puppetfanfics, Universo petx shop
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: Después de una tragedia personal, Thor se ha mantenido ausente, sumergido en el trabajo; hasta que un buen día su rutina se ve obligada a cambiar y a hacerlo recibir un regalo olvidado de cumpleaños. Pero no se trata de un presente ordinario, sino de una "mascota" muy peculiar.ThorkiEste fanfic yaoi esta escrito para fans, sin fines de lucro, situado en universo alterno, basado en los personajes creados por marvel.Advertencias: lemon, mpreg, fetichismo, violencia.





	1. El presente olvidado

Después de una pesada jornada, la mayoría de los trabajadores se apresuraban a dejar todo en orden, asegurándose de guardar el avance diario, arreglar algunos detalles de su estación de trabajo o simple y sencillamente cerrar con rapidez su oficina para dirigirse a tomar una copa o a disfrutar de algún tiempo con su familia en casa; pero para él, la rutina era la misma, observaba a todos abandonar el recinto, quedándose hasta que solo los pasos del velador acompañaban los suyos; todos los días de la misma forma, así que al subir a su auto y darse cuenta de que era el único en el amplio estacionamiento, decidió que necesitaba salir de la rutina de volver a su casa, para irremediablemente cenar algo e ir a su estudio para seguir trabajando; no es que no pudiese posponer aquella tarea al día siguiente, se trataba tan solo de una necesidad de estar ocupado para distraer su mente de aquellos asuntos con los que le era tan difícil lidiar.

Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de a dónde ir, o a quien llamar, así que sin darse cuenta, ya estaba conduciendo camino a casa como un autómata; a quien trataba de engañar, quizá lo de cambiar la manera de hacer las cosas no era lo suyo, suspiraba resignado mientras tomaba la larga avenida que lo llevaría hacia su hogar, todavía divagaba un poco cuando tuvo que frenar pues el acceso principal estaba cerrado, un policía les hacia señales con una linterna indicándoles que debían retroceder y buscar una ruta alterna; aquella acción había sido tan repentina que la puerta de la guantera se abrió, el seguro de esta ya hacia un rato se había dañado, pero siempre posponía el arreglarlo, por tanto tiempo que ahora se abría a la menor provocación vaciando su contenido sobre el tapete del lado del copiloto.

El rubio bufo molesto y aprovecho la pausa que le dio el cruce de tren por las vías para tomar las notas, recibos, etc., guardándolos de nuevo; fue entonces cuando su mirada se cruzo con aquella tarjeta negra.

Al principio no recordó de donde la había obtenido, seguramente alguno de sus clientes se la había dado, la habría guardado sin más, sin embargo llamo su atención esa mirada felina en tonos rojos, no figuraba un nombre, tan solo una dirección, entonces llego a su mente la respuesta, era el regalo hecho por Fandral en su último cumpleaños; su amigo le había asegurado que ir a ese sitio le cambiaría la vida, claro que conociendo sus gustos podría esperarse cualquier cosa, orientado obviamente al deleite sexual, después de todo era un tema que para su amigo era de suma importancia y tenía por meta, hacer que así fuese para todos los demás.

Con sinceridad, el rubio solo iría allí por curiosidad, de cualquier manera el desvío que debía tomar le quedaba de paso, además si no le gustaba del todo simplemente se marcharía y seguiría con lo suyo; eso era lo que pensaba mientras iba adentrándose en aquellos callejones, era una zona bastante solitaria, nada extraño considerando las sospechas que tenia acerca de las actividades que se realizaban allí; es por ello que al llegar a un pequeño local cuya entrada estaba decorada con jaulas, correas y bebederos, del que salía el sonido de los diferentes animales que se removían en sus jaulas, le pareció sorprendente, una broma de muy mal gusto, o su prueba final de que en efecto Fandral era un degenerado, ¿en que estaba pensando al mandarlo allí?.

Estaba por marcharse, cuando una voz le detuvo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- era un jovencito de mirada marrón, adolescente, seguramente era algún estudiante que trabajaba allí a tiempo parcial, el rubio le sonrío.

-Buscaba un lugar pero creo que me he equivocado, está claro que ya no es aquí-enseguida le indico la dirección, a lo que el chico asintió.

-Es aquí, tiene interés en adquirir alguna mascota.

-Bueno yo estaba aquí por-no podía decirle, porque honestamente tampoco sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí-negocios, supongo que la oficina que estaba aquí se ha mudado.

-No lo creo, este lugar ha estado aquí por años-¡maldita sea!, ahora sí que todo estaba haciéndose mucho más raro, y le estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Como ya dije esto debe tratarse de un error.

-George, ¿con quién hablas?-Un hombre salió detrás del chico, alguien muy distinto, mucho más alto, con una figura grácil envuelta en pantalones ajustados junto con una camisa clara, su piel era de un tono ligeramente bronceado, y sus ojos azules estaban ocultos tras gruesas pestañas, su cabello de un tono verde olivo, caía en cascada sobre uno de sus hombros y al parecer tenia cierto interés en la tarjeta que el rubio sostenía en la mano izquierda, enseguida puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico-ya puedes irte a casa, cerraremos temprano hoy, luego se dirigió al rubio-le estaba esperando, pase por favor en un momento lo atenderé.

Thor asintió y avanzo hacia el interior del local, estaba algo nervioso así que en lugar de sentarse, se dedico a observar a los animales exhibidos en la tienda, habían desde los más comunes, hasta algunos exóticos, cuyos colores llamativos resultaban en algo hipnótico, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los pequeños peces arcoíris en una pecera cercana, siempre que los veía tenia agradables recuerdos de su infancia, lo cual irremediablemente le llevo a recordar a su amigo y al verdadero motivo por el que estaba ahí; ¿así que Fandral había decidido contratarle un acompañante?, bueno era típico en él y la verdad se lo agradecía, últimamente necesitaba de un medio más eficiente para liberar tensiones y nada mejor que disfrutar de la compañía de un buen amante, sobre todo si era tan sexy como aquel.

-Me disculpo por hacerlo esperar, veo que trae la invitación pero seguramente no sabe a lo que ha venido aquí.

-Bueno-sonrío pícaro-me voy dando una idea-le guiño el ojo a lo que el chico le dedico una sonrisa.

-Sígame por favor-pasaron una pequeña puerta que llevaba hacia donde estaban más jaulas, evidentemente llenas con algunos otros animales, avanzaron mas cruzando hacia el área donde los bañaban, siguieron avanzando hasta donde parecía haber una bodega con bultos de granos y alimento para mascota de las mas distintas variedades; el rubio pensó que sería un lugar incomodo, pero lo había hecho en sitios más extraños; sin embargo el chico había retirado algunos de estos que ocultaban una puerta, le siguió y la trastienda resulto ser toda una sorpresa.

Los muebles y las paredes estaban laboriosamente ornamentadas con figuras que emulaban ninfas perseguidas por sátiros, habían finas sedas colgando del techo en tonos rojos, verdes, y dorados, además el aire estaba impregnado con incienso, avanzaron hasta llegar a una sala, donde había una puerta aun mas ornamentada, con extraños animales tallados que parecían querer salir del marco.

\- ¿Puedo ver la tarjeta?-El rubio la extendió y el otro paso algunos minutos analizándola, como si estuviera percatándose de que era auténtica, finalmente se dirigió a aquella puerta abriendo la cerradura, girando el pomo y haciendo una señal con la mano al otro, invitándolo a entrar.

-Ahora le mostrare la mercancía, si tiene dudas, las resolveré lo mejor que pueda.

-Muy bien-Al atravesar el umbral, Thor se quedo algo pasmado por lo que se encontraba en su interior, parecía una tienda de mascotas, similar a la que estaba al frente, solo que todo era en escala humana, las jaulas eran habitaciones, de los mas distintos estilos, muchas de estas decoradas con grandes almohadones donde descansaban jóvenes de diversas características.

-Veo por su expresión que no tenía idea de lo que venía a hacer aquí.

-Creí que lo íbamos a hacer o que esto sería un burdel-fue lo único que acertó a contestar, mientras el joven se acercaba para tomarle del hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno esto es un poco distinto, ¿son hermosos no le parece?, cada uno a su manera claro, mírelos bien, ellos no son exactamente lo que aparentan.

El rubio se acerco a una de las jaulas y en efecto, logro notar que aquellos donceles tenían ciertas características animales, colas y orejas, e incluso largas uñas emulando garras, lo cual le pareció todavía más extraño.

-¿Ellos no son humanos?

El otro chico parecía estar muy acostumbrado a que le hicieran esa clase de preguntas.

-Ellos fueron producto de una modificación genética, han sido creados para satisfacer a nuestros clientes, al ser un experimento no hay lugar para ellos en el exterior, pero está es una forma en que ellos puedan seguir existiendo, la tarjeta que trajo pertenece a un selecto grupo de caballeros que puede adquirir uno de estos, la suya en particular tiene crédito abierto, un regalo seguramente.

-Así es, pero...no quiero formar parte de esto-esquivaba la mirada de aquellos que se habían acercado a los cristales viéndole con curiosidad, el peliverde se acerco tomándole por la barbilla y haciéndole girar el rostro con suavidad.

-De igual manera ellos conseguirán un amo, nuestro trabajo es nunca dejar a un cliente insatisfecho, así que le diré algo, voy a preparar un poco de té y mientras, le daré tiempo para recorrer la tienda y conocerlos, si al final decide no llevarse ninguno a casa, fingiremos que esto nunca paso-antes de que pudiera contestar, el otro puso un dedo sobre sus labios-debo insistir, no tardare demasiado.

Al quedarse solo, el rubio se acerco a contemplar con más detenimiento las jaulas, después de todo pensó que eso no tendría nada de malo; tal como el otro se lo hizo ver, aquella criaturas tenían características que los diferenciaban de los humanos, parecían en efecto hechos a mano, algunos tenían delicadas facciones y se acercaban mimosos, restregándose contra el cristal y moviendo armoniosamente las colas o agachando las orejas, otros sin embargo le veían de una forma retadora, mientras mostraban sus enormes músculos, su aspecto era bastante aterrador si ignorabas las pequeñas orejas sobre su cabeza o los rabos esponjados, y no faltaban los que sin el menor pudor, mostraban con una firme erección, lo feliz que estaban de conocerlo.

Tantas miradas y atención sobre sí de pronto resultaba abrumadora, así que se tomó un momento para descansar de todo aquello y fue entonces cuando vio aquella jaula, era distinta a las otras, en lugar de tener cristales tenia barrotes, además el espacio en esta no era tan amplio, en lugar de muebles solo habían mantas junto con lo que parecían ser pieles con estampados de animales, evidentemente sintéticos, al principio pensó que estaba vacía, pero poco a poco comenzó a ver como de entre las telas surgían las puntas de unas orejas negras, también se asomó un cuerpo delgado y fino, de piel muy pálida, y ese rostro, le pareció de lo más hermoso, cuando emergió de pronto y permaneció con la barbilla recargada sobre un almohadón, con sus hermosos ojos verdes fijos en un punto, mas no lo miraban a él, como el resto, sus pupilas dilatadas estaban completamente absortas en el adorno metálico que salía de su bolsillo, parecía que aquel llavero había atraído poderosamente su atención pues juraría que incluso lo escucho ronronear.

Aquello le hizo acercarse curioso, saco las llaves acercándolas mientras veía al otro tratar de atraparlas. Le llamo la atención que en las otras jaulas, había una ficha que detallaba los atributos de cada uno, pero en esta solo había una desgastada etiqueta de descuento.

-¿así que estas en oferta?-comenzaba a preguntarse por qué tendrían en ese lugar a una belleza como aquella, fue entonces cuando logro ver una placa dorada que colgaba de su collar, al reverso tenía algo escrito con runas, las había estudiado hace algún tiempo, así que le fue muy sencillo leerlas-Loki.

El vendedor había llegado llevando entre sus manos una bandeja con el servicio de té.

-espero que ahora tenga una opinión diferente-fue avanzando por el pasillo en busca del rubio, estaba seguro de que para ese momento él ya habría establecido conexión con alguno, siempre pasaba igual, a pesar de lo renuente que se mostrara el cliente al principio, sin embargo su sonrisa se borró cuando le vio jugando entretenido con ese espécimen en particular.

Thor le sonrío al verlo acercarse.

-espero que Fandral agradezca que incluso le ahorrare dinero, encontré uno que me gusta.

El chico comenzó a ponerse bastante nervioso.

-bueno yo esperaba que eligiera alguno de los otros, hay muchos felinos, algunos bastante mimosos.

-Me gusta este, aquí dice que también está en venta, así que no veo el problema-en ese momento acariciaba la barbilla de Loki, quien se estaba dejando mimar.

\- bueno si, pero...

-según me dijiste ustedes siempre complacen a sus clientes,...bueno me agradaría llevármelo a casa.

El joven suspiro, no habría manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, tal como lo veía quizá era lo mejor para ambos.

-está bien, disfrute del té, únicamente necesito la dirección a donde lo entregare.

-quisiera llevármelo ahora mismo.

-Eso no es posible, debo prepararlo-ya estaba listo para explicarle los pormenores, esperando que lo aceptara, pero para su sorpresa el rubio no puso ninguna objeción, sencillamente dedico algunas caricias a loki, jugueteando un poco con sus orejas y luego asintió.

-Bien, te gustara tu nuevo hogar loki-el otro simplemente le devolvió las llaves con las que había estado jugando-gracias, nos veremos pronto.


	2. Noche tormentosa

Ya era bastante tarde cuando llamaron a la puerta, tardó un poco en reaccionar, levantándose somnoliento, maldiciendo cuando se tropezaba con algunas cosas que había dejado ahí la noche anterior, finalmente cuando abrió, logro ver a ese enigmático peliverde, vestido completamente de negro, con la capucha del abrigo puesta.  
-buenas noches, lamento la tardanza, hemos venido a entregarle su pedido-al decir esto, se movió dejando pasar a un enorme sujeto, quien traía entre los brazos a loki, este hizo ademán de querer pasar, pero Thor se lo impidió, extendiendo los brazos para darle a entender que se haría cargo, el hombre simplemente depositó en estos al moreno, que parecía no del todo adormecido, como si por instantes luchara tratando de reaccionar para luego abandonarse de nuevo a la inconsciencia.  
-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?, dudo mucho que solo este dormido-el otro sacaba unos documentos entregándoselos.  
-no debe preocuparse por él, a veces se ponen nerviosos, así que los sedamos un poco-el rubio le vio molesto.  
-no era necesario, él quería venir-le vio reprochándole.  
-es el procedimiento, pero seguro terminara agradeciéndolo.  
Firmó algunos de aquellos documentos y se alegro de que sus visitantes se marcharan, mientras cerraba se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en un lugar en donde colocar a su mascota, por lo pronto le llevaría al cuarto de huéspedes, después le conseguiría algo apropiado, aunque no estaba seguro de que, sin duda por la mañana todo sería mejor.  
Loki se veía tan pacífico al dormir, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenia invitados de ninguna clase, desde ese momento había cerrado las puertas no solo de su casa, sino prácticamente de su vida a todo el mundo, o al menos había tratado, incluso cuando tenía algún encuentro casual, prefería ir a un hotel, mas de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado entrar a este chico con tanta facilidad, quizá era porque se trataba de alguien no completamente humano, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que la razón era porque se sentía bastante solo.  
El moreno dejó salir un profundo suspiro, alejándolo de aquellos pensamientos, así que termino de arroparlo y regreso a su habitación, quedándose dormido al poco tiempo.  
\---  
Las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza los cristales de su habitación, lo cual causaba una sinfonía en ocasiones variante, en antaño le gustaba, así como observar el camino que las gotas dejaban al correr sobre el cristal, pero ahora le parecía un sonido de lo más molesto y tratando de evadirlo, tomaba la almohada por los extremos para con ella taparse los oídos en una especie de orejeras improvisadas, rodó para quedar de lado sobre la cama, pero fue entonces cuando escuchó el inconfundible clic de los diferentes aparatos al dejar de funcionar.  
-¡perfecto!...-maldijo a su suerte, ahora no solo tendría que aguantar el incesante repiquetear de la lluvia, sino que además pasaría toda la noche sin energía eléctrica, bufó molesto cerrando los ojos debido a la centella que lo encegueció durante un instante; se giro para quedar de espaldas a la ventana tratando de conciliar el sueño y fué cuando se dio cuenta que no se hallaba solo.  
Al principio se sobresalto, pero al ver la silueta de esas orejas, recordó a su huésped, le sonrío, pues se alegraba de verlo consciente.  
-Me asustaste -el otro se veía algo extraño, su piel lucía más cetrina con la luz que emanaban las centellas, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en el rubio, pero en sus facciones persistía una expresión muy tensa-¿qué ocurre?-estuvo a punto de levantarse pues temía que se sintiese enfermo pero fuese incapaz de expresárselo, sin embargo todo intento quedo truncado cuando el moreno salto con agilidad a la cama, montándose sobre el, acorralándole mientras ponía su frente contra la suya, su rostro estaba tan peligrosamente cerca, que lograba ver sus colmillos asomandose.  
-¿Loki?.  
Podía contemplar a la perfección sus labios finos, húmedecidos apenas con el camino que había dejado el roce de su lengua, sin duda lo incitaban a probarlos, no pudo resistirse,era hermoso, tan perfecto que cuando se dió cuenta ya estaba mucho mas cerca de lo que hubiese deseado, deleitándose con el sabor de esa boca; al principio sus labios rozaron los suyos en besos castos, pero el contacto se volvió más apasionado al paso de los minutos, la lengua de Loki tenía un tacto rasposo, pero se le hacía adictivo sentirla luchar con la suya para tratar de tomar el control de la situación, mientras él a su vez recorría el filo de sus colmillos. Un rubor rojizo cubría las mejillas del felino, su mirada permanecía clavada en el otro y sus manos con esas garras expuestas, recorrieron el pijama de Thor, tratando de arrancarlo de manera desesperada.  
-Tranquilo.  
Thor intentaba hacer que su voz sonara mesurada cuando acariciaba su mejilla, como si con ello fuese capaz de calmarlo, pero ambos sintieron una salvaje atracción, e instintivamente las manos del rubio guíaran esas garras para que tomaran la parte superior de sus ropas, deslizándolas de su cuerpo, arrojándolas despúes de cualquier modo por la habitación, empujo con suavidad a su acompañante para poder tomar las sencillas ropas entre sus dedos abriendole la camisa de un tirón, los botones rebotaron sonoramente contra el suelo de madera, ahora podía contemplar su piel que ya tenía una leve capa de sudor, sus tetillas estaban endurecidas, subían y bajaban con el ritmo agitado de su respiración.  
Y de nuevo vino a él, envolviendolo su cuello con sus brazos mientras degustaba sus labios; su cola estaba algo más esponjada, se azotaba contra la cama en un movimiento que le pareció algo molesto; la sujeto con algo de fuerza y el moreno dio un respingo dejando salir un fuerte gemido.  
Resultaba demasiado excitante, Thor hizo que rodarán sobre la cama para dejarlo debajo, sentir la suave agitación de su cuerpo le provocaba un deseo que hacía mucho no experimentaba, estando en esa posición, entre caricias y besos aprovecho para desnudarle por completo, sujetandole las manos sobre su cabeza, sus labios hinchados abandonaron los suyos, los poso sobre su barbilla, bajando lentamente volviendose mas osados, al ritmo de sus gemidos, Loki se agitaba mientras aquellos ferozes labios atacaron esos botones rosados, dejandolo todavía más sensible a fuerza de mordidas.  
Sus ronroneos quedaron muy atrás, ahora emitía unos maullidos jadeantes, junto con una leve risa al sentir la barba del otro haciendole cosquillas cuando rosaba su pecho. Busco liberar sus manos para tomarle del rostro, obligándolo a subir y asi poder hundir la nariz en sus cabellos, rozando sus mejillas para besarlo de nuevo, a lo que su amante no se negó, había en él algo que lo hacia ceder a cada deseo, por extraño que le pareciera.  
Su cuerpo ágil se movió ansioso contra él, las piernas del felino rodeaban su cuerpo, entrelazándose a su espalda, apretándole entre la cálidez de sus muslos, ondulando el cuerpo para restregarse ansioso, su miembro endurecido rozaba la hombría creciente de Thor aun atrapada entre la tela de sus pijamas.  
Verlo temblar no lo tranquilizaba demasiado, pero la forma en que habia comenzado a frotarse contra el, no le permitia pensar con coherencia, lo arrastraba en un abismo profundo como el negro de sus cabellos.  
El cuerpo de Loki era una delicia, su piel se había convertido en su manjar favorito, le besaba con tal intensidad que dejaba marcas rojizas, los dedos resbalando por su piel, presionando en los lugares precisos eran premiados con sus maullidos placenteros.  
Era de lo mas extraño, recorrer ese cuerpo, mientras la cola del moreno continuaba moviendose de un lado a otro; de nuevo la sujeto, pero aquello parecio excitarlo bastante, quiza tenía cierta sensibilidad especial en ella porque a cada caricia, sus gemidos comenzaron a hacerse mas claros, sonoros y los movimientos descarados sobre su entrepierna lo hicieron tener una notable erección.  
Thor había dejado de lado todo recelo respecto a la naturaleza de su invitado, a su propio sentir y la regla estricta de no traer amantes a casa, se dejaba llevar por el instinto a un lugar donde solo importaba el placer.  
Los gemidos de Loki eran muy humanos, a pesar de que sus garras lacerandole la piel de la espalda le recordaban la realidad, y ese collar, al principio trato de quitarselo, pero le parecía delicioso el sonido que hacia con cada movimiento.  
Su amante parecía muy sofocado, aunque quizá era un reflejo de lo que el mismo sentía, la caricia de sus garras lograba erizarle la piel, era muy hábil pues habia logrado con los pies tomar sus pijamas haciendo que bajaran; el rubio no solía usar nada debajo, por lo que la fricción entre sus miembros hizo aumentar el calor a un ritmo alarmante.  
Loki parecía listo, con agilidad propia de un felino se deslizo de su agarre, para colocarse boca abajo, levantando las caderas acomodando el pecho contra el colchón, de sus labios salio una especie de maullido necesitado, le pareció que lo llamaba, al principio dudo, pero sintio esa cola golpeando su pecho y aquellas nalgas perfectas frotandose contra su hombría.  
Era demasiado para resistirse, lo tomo con firmeza de las caderas tratando de calmarse evitando así que su excitación lo hiciera follarlo como un animal, deseaba prepararlo primero, pero dado que no tenía visitantes frecuentes, no encontró algo apropiado, así que tomo sus nalgas para separarlas deslizando su lengua para poder lubricarlo, aquello entusiasmo realmente a Loki, los maullidos subieron de intensidad al tiempo que se movia contra su rostro, la cola se agitaba estorbando por lo que su amante debió pararla y eso trajo consigo un grito de puro placer en el felino, a Thor ya le dolía el miembro, pero debía soportarlo, deslizo un primer dedo a esa pequeña entrada, le pareció extraño que al hacerlo este se humedecio, de hecho un liquido cristalino acompaño su saliva mientras lo deslizaba, haciendose más abundante a medida que lo preparaba, conforme movia un segundo dedo al prepararlo, su lubricación incrementaba.  
\- Loki...¿estas?.  
Pero por toda respuesta apreto los dedos que lo embestian, eso fue todo lo que su fuerza de voluntad logro resistir, deslizó sus digitos cambiandolos por la rojiza punta de su hombria, frotandose contra esa entrada, la sentía palpitar, estaba tan caliente que cuando finalmente comenzó a penetrarlo, fue algo increible, el moreno era muy estrecho, pero iba mas alla de aquello, es como si tuviera una textura que masajeara su miembro mientras entraba, tan excitante que no se contuvo, le embistió con tal fuerza que su miembro casi lo invadio por completo, un movimiento más y los gemidos en su garganta se volvieron tan sonoros como los de Loki.  
Generalmente solía ser delicado con sus amantes, ir a su ritmo, pero con el felino le resultaba imposible, pronto comenzo a embestirlo a un ritmo intenso, motivado por el placer que le brindaba, por hacerlo gemir con mas fuerza, había un maullido en partícular que le hizo realmente sentirse frenetico, parecía solo emitirlo cuando golpeaba en un lugar especifico de su prostata, un sonido reservado para él.  
\- Loki...¡Loki!.  
El cuerpo bajo de si temblaba, podía sentirlo claramente por la cola que se agitaba entre sus dedos y sus entrañas que se contraian contra su falo, no sabía si su cuerpo soportaría tanto placer, el corazón retumbaba con fuerza en su pecho, sentía cada musculo tenso, casi salivaba como un animal.  
Cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar del concierto que hacia la placa de aquel collar agitandose con cada embestida, acompañada por los gemidos de placer, que ya se habian convertido en gritos a intervalos.  
Loki en un instante pareció tratar de alejarse, pero el rubio llevo su mano a su hombria, esta ya estaba humeda por sus preseminales, mientras lo sujetaba una idea maliciosa paso por su mente, comenzo a recorrer esa cola de la misma forma que masturbaba su miembro, los gritos de Loki aumentaron, pero el movimiento de sus caderas contra su falo se volvió salvaje, pedía por más; el rubio cedió nuevamente hasta que el chasquido provocado por la fuerza de sus movimientos fue mas intenso que aquel sonido de la lluvia contra los cristales.  
Fue una experiencia irreal, con cada embestida el rubio comenzó a sentirse como una bestia en celo, que tenía por toda intencion el satisfacerse, pero no lo era, aún con todo se deslizo fuera, hizo que Loki girara en la cama, tenía las mejillas encendidas, el cabello negro empapado en sudor pegado al rostro, las orejas erguidas, le veía como si no supiera que hacer y los maullidos necesitados comenzaron.  
Thor deslizo sus manos debajo de sus rodillas para empujarle las piernas, se acomodo para penetralo nuevamente y esta vez alcanzo sus labios para brindarle un beso suave, que se volvio mas apasionado mientras de nuevo sus movimientos se tornaban en salvajes, perdió la noción del tiempo por completo, no existió para el nada más que arremeter contra su cuerpo hasta hacerlo estremecerse de placer, se sento en la cama, disfrutando del modo en que Loki se empalaba, la expresión en su rostro era indescriptible y sus gemidos, se volvían gruñidos extaticos, hasta que finalmente fue demasiado para ambos; el moreno puso las garras en sus hombros, Thor lo tomó de la cintura, pues temía fuese a perder la conciencia de nuevo, pero este solo se arqueó por completo, logrando separar levemente su torso, manchandole al correrse, apretandolo en su interior de forma tal que lo envolvio dentro de un orgasmo que nunca había experimentado, lo sintio en cada musculo y poro de su piel; una fuerte centella iluminó la habitación justo cuando terminaba, eyaculo muy dentro, tan abundante, con tal intensidad que terminó tumbandose con el sobre la cama, entrando más profundo si acaso era posible, uniendo su fuerte grito al rugido que lanzó Loki.  
Terminó sintiendose agotado aunque complacido como nunca, tardó algunos minutos en volver a la realidad, su respiración seguía muy agitada, su miembro aún era estimulado, como si Loki estuviera decidido a drenar hasta el ultimo rastro de su simiente.  
\- Loki... - busco sus labios que temblaban, acaricio su rostro, limpiando un par de lagrinas que habian corrido por su mejilla, la pálida piel de su espalda empapada en sudor, y a pesar se la renuencia de su propio cuerpo, se deslizo con cuidado, haciendolo maullar un par de veces al salir, estaba preocupado por haberlo herido, pero el moreno le vio con la intensidad de sus ojos felinos dandole una lamida en la mejilla para calmarlo, poso las garras en su pecho y su cola finalmente descanso inmovil sobre la cama.  
El rubio le obsequio una sonrisa, acomodandose para poder abrazarlo, sintiendo como apoyo la cabeza contra su pecho, estiro la mano para alcanzar una sabana seca y cubrirlo, si fuese uno de sus amantes sabria que decir, pero no con él, simplemente lo abrazo, buscando protegerlo hasta quedarse dormido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la lluvia ya no le molesto.  
\---  
La mañana siguiente le trajo un terrible dolor de cabeza, comenzando por el hecho de que resultaba una persona completamente dependiente del cruel sonido de su alarma, pero el pequeño reloj digital que tenía exprofeso para la tarea, parpadeaba mostrando en su pantalla las doce, junto con una pequeña luz, señal inequivoca de que debía reprogramarse, por suerte los rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro inclementes desde temprana hora.  
Rodó solo un poco, no deseaba incomodar a su acompañante, sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos, encontró la cama vacía, no lo entendía; por un momento penso que todo había sido un sueño, bastante vivido, pero las manchas en las sabanas, el desastre a su alrededor y los botones que se le clavaron en las plantas de los pies mientras caminaba para tratar de llegar al baño, no le dejaron dudas, en el ambiente podía sentirse un aroma de sexo desenfrenado que le causo una terrible cruda moral.  
Lo que había hecho no estaba bien, por principio de cuentas decidió llevarse a Loki, porque no deseaba que fuese a caer en las manos de algún pervertido, o se quedase dentro de la diminuta jaula en aquel rincón, ¡no!, la realidad era que le había gustado demasiado, pero jamas contemplo el hecho de tomarlo como un amante, acariciar su palida piel tan suave, para escuchar su voz en gemidos entrecortados, la sola idea lograba erizarle los vellos de la nuca, y no pensó mejor manera de quitarse la culpa que meterse a la ducha para tomar un largo baño con agua fría, que lograra despejarle la mente.  
Una vez fuera, se preparo como si fuese un día ordinario, asegurandose de vestir lo apropiado, un traje de un gris muy oscuro, camisa blanca y claro evitar el uso de una molsta corbata, mientras se aseguraba de colocarse los comodos calcetines y daba un leve brillo a su calzado, pensaba en que no solía ser tan meticuloso, pero ahora tomaba tiempo para rehuir a quien se hallaba en la otra habitación.  
Finalmente tuvo que moverse hacia ella, pues los tiempos en las mañanas resultan apremiantes y necesitaba saber que Loki estaba bien antes de marcharse a trabajar; así que respiro profundo para girar la perilla del cuarto de invitados, encontrandolo vacío.  
¿Acaso Loki habría escapado?, despues de lo pasado la noche anterior no lo culparía, pero en ese preciso instante le preocupaba demasiado su bienestar, ¿estaría herido?, ¿cuanto tiempo había estado en la jaula?, ¿conocería la ciudad?; se le agolpaban muchas interrogantes y a su vez cayo en la cuenta de que pensaba en el como una mascota, ademas de que no sabía ni lo minimo sobre su invitado.  
Bajo las escaleras para buscarle por el resto de la casa, seria prudente antes de iniciar una conmoción, y le sorprendió el aroma tan agradable que provenía de la cocina, el no solía desayunar en casa, por lo que al abrir le sorprendio el ver la fruta recién cortada, tostadas con mantequilla, café recién hecho e inclusive algo de jugo.  
A su vez le arrancó una sonrisa el contemplar al felino, recargado contra la barra de la cocina, con el periodico en la mano derecha, una taza en la izquierda, asi como su cuerpo vestido con una de sus camisas, que por cierto le quedaba grande, debajo de la cual sobresalia esa cola negra, que parecía tener algunas manchas blanquecinas.  
\- Buenos días, tomé prestado esto porque ya no podía usar mi propia ropa.  
La voz era muy clara, sin uno solo de los tintes animales que le mostrara la noche anterior.  
\- ¿puedes hablar? - estaba demasiado sorprendido por aquel hecho.  
\- Claro que puedo, no deje de "hablar" anoche, y tampoco tú.  
El recordar la situación le hizo sentir muy incomodo, pero debio dejar de lado su vergüenza porque tenía como prioridad asegurarse de no haberlo lastimado.  
\- respecto a eso, si te sientes mal, yo podría...  
Loki sonrio de una forma traviesa.  
\- ¿Llevarme al veterinario?- el rubio guardo silencio, estaba mas que dispuesto a hacer lo necesario, pero no sabia si asentir lo incomodaria o incluso le ofendería, sin embargo Loki no le dejo pensar en una respuesta - no hace falta, estoy bien, siempre que tenga un problema puedes llevarme a donde me compraste, ahi pueden atender a los de mi especie.  
Fue acercandose con andar ligero, ese collar que colgaba de su cuello emitia un leve tintineo.  
\- Loki, yo quisiera...  
Poso su dedo fino sobre sus labios, brindandole una mirada comprensiva, estaba tan cerca que veia las marcas que le dejara con sus mordidas en el cuello a la perfección.  
\- Nuestros cuerpos, fueron hechos para brindar placer, somos distintos, no me hiciste daño, asi que no tienes que preocuparte por eso - le rodeo con los brazos y el rubio hizo lp propio, llevando su mano a sus cabellos para darle una leve caricia, lo tranquilizo volver a escuchar ese ronroneo.  
\- Me alegra saberlo, yo jamas te dañaria Loki.  
El felino levanto la mirada, con esa expresión pícara que tanto le había gustado.  
\- Lo sé, ahora come algo- Thor cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado lo apretado de su agenda.  
\- Lo siento no puedo quedarme, pero llevare algo -tomó un panecillo, prometiendose al dia siguiente darse mas tiempo para desayunar con el felino - ya debo irme, te vere por la noche, ¿estaras bien aqui?.  
Loki se acerco para acomodarle la camisa, arreglando su cuello, asintió, dandole una lamida cariñosa en la mejilla. El rubio le sonrio, despidiendose con la mano en repetidas ocasiones, antes de salir y cerrar con llave.  
El moreno le vio partir, espero a que la marcha de su coche se hiciera lejana y despues sonrio ampliamente.  
\- No te preocupes, yo estare muy bien- de una de las mangas de su camisa, saco el tesoro que había obtenido con un abrazo fingido, la tarjeta de crédito de donde finalmente obtuvo el nombre de su dueño -Thor Odinson.


	3. La mascota de Thor

Hacia muchos años que Thor había establecido una rutina para su vida, tenía horarios rigurosos en los que incluía cada detalle desde servirse una taza de café, hasta las repentinas reuniones que se gestaban a capricho de su padre, todo planeado de manera que no le brindarán a su mente la oportunidad para pensar en lo tormentoso del pasado y la simplicidad del presente, jamás pensó que aquel esfuerzo por mantenerse ocupado, terminaría por fastidiarlo, pues ahora lo que más necesitaba era tiempo libre para pensar.   
-¡Thor!-se levantó por un acto reflejo, llevando hacia sí las miradas de su equipo de trabajo.   
-Lo lamento, ¿que decían?-tantos años de trabajar con Sif, le hacían reconocer la forma leve con la que arqueaba la ceja izquierda, señal inequivoca de que mas tarde lo aguardaba una platica muy seria, ya que habían sido amigos de infancia, seguía reprendiendole como entonces.   
-Estabamos hablando de la manera en que las ventas han repuntado en el último mes.   
No había prestado atención alguna desde que comenzaran, pero como se preparo algunos días antes, el tema no le resultaba desconocido, por lo que se levanto acercandose al proyector para exponer las ventajas que los nuevos planes publicitarios en redes sociales habían generado para la compañía, sus planes de negocios daban esa confianza, por lo que al final de la reunión, todos abandonaron la sala de juntas convencidos de las perspectivas a futuro, con excepción de la morena por supuesto.   
-Son tan exhijentes y es muy fácil perder su apoyo, es una ventaja que parezcas tan digno de confianza Thor-llevo su mano con sigilo detras de la cabeza del rubio para tirar de los cabellos de su nuca-¿que rayos estabas pensando?, todos los días tan concentrado y ¿justo hoy decidiste ponerte a meditar en la suerte de tus ancestros?.   
-Vamos Sif, dejalo tranquilo, ¿no es muy temprano para torturar al hombre?.-menos mal que Fandral siempre aparecía en los momentos más oportunos y de hecho era la persona con la que necesitaba conversar en ese instante-ademas miralo, hace tiempo que no lo veíamos así-caminaba con lentitud, hasta llegar para abrazarlo por los hombros-yo reconozco los síntomas que deja una buena conquista, dime amigo, ¿fué con la chica nueva de contabilidad?, a mi no me importaría darle un vistazo a sus balances, ya sabes de que hablo-le guiño un ojo, lo que arrancó una sonrisa del rubio, tanto tiempo y su amigo no entendía que iba en la dirección contraria, o quizá todavía era muy difícil para él poder asimilarlo, a pesar de haberle dado aquel regalo.   
-Eres un idiota Fandral, no todos piensan en satisfacer el pequeño bulto que tienen entre las piernas, ademas es inaceptable que insinues que se permiten conquistas entre oficinas-lo reprendió la morena bastante ofuscada.   
Esa era una de las peculiaridades de Sif, tomaba la vida empresarial como una especie de campo de batalla, de hecho le apodaban "la valkiria", mote que para fortuna de todos no era de su conocimiento; debido a que cuidaba con mucho recelo las funciones y relaciones de su departamento a pesar de pertenecer a la misma compañía. Era muy disciplinada, rigurosa y por ello su carácter estaba en desacuerdo con el de Fandral la mayor parte del tiempo.  
-Cariño te aseguro que nada entre mis piernas es pequeño, de hecho sería bueno que hicieras una inspección, ¿ qué opinas?.   
Sif le veía con una superioridad reservada para sus competidores.   
-Me temo que solo superviso productos de primera calidad.   
Pareciera que todos contuvieron la respiración en espera de la respuesta, pero la presencia de Hogun rompió la tensión, él siempre solía ser muy conciso.   
-Fandral, llegaron las modelos, debemos comenzar con la sesión, tenemos el tiempo encima.   
El rubio volteo con el recién llegado, había en su rostro una expresión bastante alegre.   
-Hablando de primera calidad, era bastante incomodo ver lo que hay de ordinario en la oficina.   
Le guiño un ojo a Sif, antes de caminar detrás de Hogun, lo único que lo salvo de recibir un golpe por parte de la morena fue que Thor la sujeto por la cintura, hasta que pareció calmarse un poco.   
-Sueltame, ese infeliz no vale mi tiempo-el rubio la libero y Sif sacó un pequeño espejo con ayuda del cual revisó su apariencia, asegurándose de que fuese impecable.   
-Han pasado años y siguen comportandose como lo hacían en el colegio-aquella situación lo divertía, quizá se odiaran pero cuando alguno de los dos estaba de viaje, el otro no se comportaba igual, sentía que había una extraña atracción entre Sif y Fandral, pero siempre que se los mencionaba, ambos actuaban como si los hubiese insultado.   
-Es un majadero, si no fuese tan bueno en lo que hace, habríamos prescindido de sus servicios hace tiempo, y de los tuyos también si continuas sin prestar atención.   
El rubio levantó las manos en señal de rendición.   
-Está bien, no pasará de nuevo.   
Thor mantuvo su promesa siguiendo muy atento a Sif, pero cuando al fin se encontró de frente con la soledad de su oficina, las inquietudes volvieron de golpe a su mente.   
El trabajo no era tan absorbente para poder mantenerlo alejado de los recuerdos de la noche anterior, hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentía el sentimiento de pasión cautiva con un amante, cerraba los ojos rememorando la tersura de su piel, el tacto aspero de su lengua, la forma en que sus colmillos lo pinchaban e incluso la sensación de sus garras encajándose contra su piel. Negó, no podía estar pensando en ello, habían cosas más importantes, ademas no debió confiar en las palabras de Loki, al menos habria conveniente revisarlo, quizá él estaba educado para complacerlo y por ello no se había quejado, después de todo la noche fue demasiado intensa, él se comporto como una bestia salvaje contra el fino cuerpo de su invitado y si sus pensamientos lo regresaban continuamente a ese momento, en palabras de Sif estaba enfermo como Fandral.   
-Pobre Loki-se reprendía por ser un mal dueño, pero eso no le serviría de nada, en lugar de lamentarse haría lo único en sus manos para remediar la situación, trabajar muy duro para poder salir temprano e ir a casa con su invitado, el pobre seguro estaba tan solo y quizá desesperado sin saber que hacer.  
\---  
Luego de que aquel rubio abandonara la casa, el moreno tomo un par de panes tostados, los cubrio con una gruesa capa de mantequilla, dejando que se derritiera para enseguida espolvorearles algo de azúcar, los dulces le venían muy bien, al igual que los huevos con jamón y la fruta picada, todo acompañado de jugo de naranja. Hacia tiempo que no se daba un desayuno como aquellos, en el local solían darle una especie de alimento de aspecto pastoso, lleno de vitaminas pero un sabor apenas tolerable, claro que siempre se las ingeniaba para hurtar algo de los recién llegados, por ello no entendía como los humanos vivían sin desayunar o hacer bien cualquiera de las otras comidas.  
Suspiro sintiendose satisfecho, dejando los platos y vasos usados en la barra, no pensaba levantar nada, el era un Petx, no un sirviente, asi que más valía que Odinson se acostumbrara, no pensaba mover una garra en ayudarle, bastante mimoso se había mostrado esa mañana, sin hablar de lo que había pasado en la noche, todavía podía sentir los restos de su semilla resbalando por sus muslos y le parecía muy desagradable, tendría que arreglar ese asunto cuanto antes.  
Contrario a muchos de sus compañeros felinos, que preferían lamerse hasta donde alcanzaran y darse baños en seco, el moreno disfrutaba mucho de tomar un buen baño, pero no uno cualquiera, en realidad cosas como una ducha le parecían demasiado ordinarias, por lo que pronto descarto usar el mismo cuarto que aquel rubio, sería mejor buscar algo más apropiado, la casa era muy grande, sin duda tendría otros cuartos de baño.  
El felino se tomó su tiempo para recorrerla, la mayoría de las habitaciones aunque limpias, parecía que no se usaban con frecuencia, estaban arregladas a la perfección como las de una casa muestra, pero tenía la certeza de que su nuevo dueño no se dedicaba a los bienes raíces, o eso logro averiguar en algunos viejos papeles que había encontrado en la cocina.  
Se podría decir que la casa era un museo, a excepción de la habitación y la sala, todo parecía carente de vida, pero eso no era su asunto, en realidad.  
En cuantó avanzó por uno de los pasillos, finalmente dió con la habitación que buscaba, tras una puerta cafe sencilla, estaba un enorme cuarto de baño muy diferente de la sencilla ducha, todo era blanco con sutiles adornos plateados, habia un jacuzzi en cuyas esquinas colgaban plantas artificiales, un lavabo con un gigantesco espejo rodeado de muchos focos pequeños empotrados en la pared, asimismo una ducha enorme con canceles en cuyo vidrio templado de contemplaban un par de chicas sosteniendo unos jarrones, este si era un lugar apropiado.  
Loki abrio las pequeñas puertas puertas de los muebles y le agrado mucho encontrar toda clase de sales y burbujas que tenían un suave aroma a menta, junto con un tesoro novedoso, un aparato para reproducir musica, ahora solo necesitaba un disco, recordaba haber visto una gran colección en la sala, así que fue por ellos encantado, aunque uno tras otro dibujaban en su cara un gesto de molestia, todos eran de artistas desconocidos con sicodelicas portadas, sin duda música moderna y popular que no le interesaba.  
-basura...  
Estaba por darse por vencido cuanfo encontro un par de discos empolvados al fondo, todos eran de música clásica, mucha de la cual era usada en el ballet, era un cambio notable, así que decidió tomar un par de estos.  
\---  
Thor había pasado el día subiendo y bajando por los diversos departamentos, por lo general había un chico llamado Malekith que se encargaba de hacer las entregas interdepartamentales, pero dado que debía recorrer todo el edificio, podía contarse con él solo cada media hora, y no era lo suficiente rápido para el rubio.  
-Loki...-solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba volver a casa y por ello valía todo el sacrificio, despues de todo el felino debía estar pasándola tan mal.  
\---  
Las fuertes notas resonaban en la habitación, el jacuzzi funcionaba a la perfección dandole un buen masaje por todo el cuerpo, esas burbujas lo relajaban tanto que tuvo que aguantar para no quedarse dormido, se encargo de tallar a consciencia su cuerpo y una vez que estuvo satisfecho, salio del agua, sin tomarse la molestia de usar una toalla, habían muchas claro, pero no estaba seguro del tiempo que llevarian ahi, de modo que decidió no usarla y en su lugar, dejó un sendero húmedo hasta la habitación, salpicando las paredes mientras agitaba la cola.  
Al llegar observó a detalle, el cuarto de Thor era muy sencillo, tenía un enorme armario adjunto, los trajes, pantalones y camisas estaban planchados, colgados dentro de fundas como en una gigantesca tintoreria,los relojes, la ropa interior, corbatas y demás estaban en los cajones que tenían compartimentos especiales, como si se tratase más bien del exhibidor de una tienda, pero dado el pequeño amasijo sobre un mueble, estaba seguro que no usaba todo aquello con frecuencia.  
Busco entre los trajes pero todo era enorme, por suerte los zapatos eran casi de su talla, salio para observar su aspecto general, se habia decidido por un traje de corte clasico en un color azul oscuro, una camisa blanca; uso la corbata para no dejar las marcas amoratadas de la noche anterior en su cuello a la vista y agacho las orejas, acomodandolas para dejarlas ocultas entre sus oscuros cabellos.Lucía bien, incluso cuando se notara que las ropas no eran de su talla, pero eso era un detalle que le resultaría muy fácil solucionar.  
Regresó a la sala para buscar, esa era una de sus especialidades, dejó todo lo necesario sobre la mesa y abrió la inmensa guia telefónica hasta dar con su objetivo, marcó la serie de números y espero hasta que una voz mecánizada le respondió.  
-Buen día, me gustaría que mandarán un auto, una limousina estaría bien-hizó una pausa para tomar de un recibo la información que le solicitaban-claro, debe enviarla a la siguiente dirección, y por favor quiero un servicio ejecutivo, el pago será a nombre de Thor Odinson, claro enseguida le daré los datos de la tarjeta.  
Luego de algunos minutos, estaba en la parte trasera del auto, bebiendo algo de champagne, sin duda tenía mucho que agradecer a su nuevo dueño, a decir verdad haber sido desflorado por él no estaba tan mal, tomaría todo lo que quisiera y después se largaría, ese había sido el plan desde el principio.  
-¿a donde debo llevarle señor?.  
La voz del chofer lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero respondió de una forma despreocupada y natural.  
-Iremos al mejor distrito comercial de la ciudad, necesito un buen traje-relojes, corbatas, mancuernillas, dulces, toda la comida y diversión que se pudiesen comprar.  
\---  
Eran ya casi las tres de la tarde cuando el rubio parecía poder tomarse diez minutos para descansar, en la sala de juntas B, una muy orgullosa Sif le observaba, convencida de que aquellos esfuerzos se debían a la reprimenda que le había dado en la mañana, sin duda sería bueno hacerlo con más frecuencia.  
-Thor, pareces algo cansado, basta ya, aún estamos holgados de tiempo.  
La mirada de la morena se clavó furiosa en el desoreocupado hombre que estaba sentado de manera desgarbada sin poner mucha atención en los documentos que tenía delante.  
-Típico de ti, no cabe duda que la única razón por la que tu departamento no se cae ha pedazos, es porque tienen a gente tan competente como Hogun trabajando en él.  
El aludido solo levantó la mirada regresándola a lo que hací mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
-Querida, te aseguró que para ser competente no se necesita tener ese gesto de insatisfacción y frigidez-el rubio le hizo un gesto a su amigo para indicarle que se había propasado, pues la morena parecía estar convencida de arrojar el pesado pisapapeles de cristal que tenia cerca.  
-Bueno tu rendimiento ha bajado, seguro todo es así contigo.  
El rubio sonrió bastante divertido.  
-Me suena a reto, pero lo siento no es de mi gusto hacerlo con quienes están en sus días-llevo una mano a su pecho en un gesto por demás exhagerado-me disculpo, creo que a tu edad ese ya no es un problema, ¿verdad?.  
El adorno voló por los aires, Fandral no logró esquivarlo del todo, doliendose del hombro y todo mundo guardó un incómodo silencio.  
-te lo merecías.  
El rubio volteo hacia su compañero.  
-¿De que lado estas, Hogun?, ella es una salvaje por eso no consigue novio, ¿no es cierto?, ¿Thor, qué haces?.  
El rubio estaba tan enfrascado, que debió tocarle en el hombro para hacerle reaccionar.  
-Lo siento, no puse atención, tengo que terminar esto, pero debes dejar de molestar a Sif, sería mejor si ambos van a tomar una copa.  
-¿Con él?, no estoy tan desesperada.  
A lo que el cassanova replica.  
-no tiene tanta suerte.  
El golpe de los papeles contra la mesa los hizo callar, llamando su atención hacia el otro lado de la mesa.  
-si ya terminaron de pelear como cuando un par de niños, podemos comenzar con la reunión, estoy muy ocupado, así que agradecería que aprovecharan el tiempo.  
Hogun tenía un espectro algo aterrador, pues denotaba su molestia incluso sin cambiar sus gestos, por lo que los tres decidieron ponerse a discutir los pormenores de la nueva campaña publicitaria.  
Ya llevaban un rato argumentando cuando tocaron a la puerta; era Malekith, su aspecto distaba mucho del resto de empleados en la oficina, llevaba un pantalon de vestir sencillo, una camisa desabrochada que mostraba el pecho, un saco que le quedaba bastante grande, tenis oscuros que pasaban por zapatos formales, el cabello blanco peinado en rastas largas y unos audifonos negros que tenian luces rojas que brillaban a intervalos.  
-¿Qué necesitas?, espero que hayas interrumpido la junta por algo importante-Hogun ya estaba muy irritado en ese momento.  
-Hay una llamada para Thor Odinson.  
El rubio generalmente las atendia, pero por el gesto de Hogun, era mejor idea posponer.  
-Bueno, por favor pide los datos, la devolveré más tarde.  
El joven se encogio de hombros y estaba por salir.  
-¿quien busca a Thor?, podría ser importante, al menos deben preguntar eso, son tan torpes a veces-dirigio su mirada a Malekith-¿puedes decirme quien era?.  
-No lo dijo, solo que se trataba de un problema con la mascota de Thor.  
Al escuchar esa palabra, la sangre le bajó a los pies, dejaron de importarle los motivos de la junta, el mal humor de Hogun o los reclamos de Sif, solo apuro a Malekith para que transfirieran es llamada a su oficina, mientras se preguntaba ¿qué habría pasado con Loki?, ¿estaría herido?, el corazón le latia con fuerza mientras escuchaba la pausada música del conmutador, finalmente se oyo el inicio del tono de la llamada y escuchó una voz que a ese punto ya le era familiar.  
-¿Señor Odinson?, soy Arn, quien le vendió al gatito, lamento molestarlo pero me parece que ha ocurrido un incidente con él.  
La voz de Thor sonó alarmada.  
-¿qué le pasó?, ¿esta bien?.  
El joven trató de calmarno, en ningún momento deseo hacerlo entrar en pánico.  
-Él esta bien, pero me temo que se ha perdido, lo han encontrado y se contactaron conmigo, debe ir a recogerlo, le daré la dirección.  
-Muy bien-El rubio anotó la dirección tan rápido como podía, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de la oficina encontrandose con Sif, Hogun y Fandral de camino.  
-¿Thor, que pasa?.  
Pasó a su lado y solo les hizo un gesto con la mano antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa, sus compañeros se quedaron muy sorprendidos, no era común que Thor actuara así.


	4. Capítulo especial de San Valentín

¡Hola!, es un gusto saludarlos, ya que Petx Shop es una historia que me han pedido mucho, he decidido hacer el capítulo especial de San Valentín en este universo. Les recuerdo que los capítulos especiales son como una ova, no tienen demasiado que ver con la historia principal, aún así espero lo disfrúten n.n.  
\---  
El ambiente había cambiado en la ciudad, las vitrinas de las tiendas que de ordinario anunciaban las ofertas, o los cambios de temporada, ahora lucían una cantidad insana de corazones y siluetas de cupido, rosas y expresiones de amor complementaban el conjunto. Además solían utilizar mucha decoración brillante que colgaba girando sobre si, haciendo la delicia del felino que habría deseado bajar del coche para poder tomar una y jugar con ella, atrapándola entre sus garras.   
No  era común que Loki se mantuviera tan tranquilo, por lo general era bastante sarcástico y malhumorado, pero la forma en que aquellos adornos captaban su atención haciéndole ronronear inconscientemente, le arrancaron una sonrisa al rubio.   
-Parece que te gustan las celebraciones de San Valentín, ¿verdad?.   
El moreno volteo a verle con un gesto mas que molesto, bastante intrigado.   
-¿de que celebración me hablas?.   
Thor no podía creerlo, pero luego la realidad de la condición del moreno le golpeo haciéndole sentir culpable, a decir verdad nunca le había preguntado cuanto tiempo paso en la jaula y después de todo los Petx shop eran considerados posesiones o mascotas, era poco lógico que los incluyeran en los festejos.   
-Bueno, ya sabes, el día de San Valentín es una fecha especial en la que los enamorados festejan.   
El felino se  acomodo mejor en su asiento.   
-¿Qué festejan?.   
El rubio trataba de contestar lo mejor posible.   
-Bueno el tiempo que llevan saliendo juntos, lo felices que hacen uno al otro, muchos lo aprovechan para solicitar matrimonio a su pareja.   
-creo que lo entiendo, es la época en que los humanos entran en celo.   
Esa respuesta tan honesta, saco al rubio un poco de balance.   
-Bueno…no exactamente, los humanos no…   
-Pero se aparean en esa celebración…   
-Si claro, pero se trata mas bien de una fecha de romance y…bueno esa clase de cosas tu sabes.   
-En realidad no lo se-Loki giro molesto en su asiento, dándole la espalda, le molestaba sentirse tonto por desconocer cosas tan básicas acerca de los humanos.   
El rubio suspiro, esta vez si que había metido la pata, lo noto porque al llegar, Loki salió disparado del auto y se dirigió a su habitación, encerrándose allí hasta la hora de cenar, luego tan solo termino de comer y de nuevo se encerró.   
Thor entro en la recamara para tratar de hablar con el, pero el moreno parecía profundamente dormido.   
-Loki, lo lamento, a veces se me olvida que debería considerarte mas.   
No recibió respuesta, de modo  que tomo una sabana, lo cubrió y salió de allí, apenas cerro la puerta, Loki abrió los ojos, solo había fingido que estaba dormido, después de todo no era culpa de Thor, pero igual seguiría molesto con el.   
\---   
A la mañana siguiente, un agradable aroma llegaba con potencia a su nariz, era pate, de hígado, su favorito en el mundo, la más fuerte de sus debilidades, tanto que por probar un poco, incluso aceptaría hacer las pases con el rubio. Pero algo no estaba bien, el aroma era demasiado intenso, como si estuviera muy cerca y cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que así era, frente a si, su dueño había colocado una charola con un par de rosas puestas en un vaso con agua, había otro de leche fresca y también un enorme plato con esa delicia culinaria que tenia una curiosa forma de corazón.   
-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué es esto?.   
El otro se sentó sobre la cama viéndolo  con una encantadora sonrisa.   
-Bueno, he decidido mostrarte de que se trata esta celebración, así que hoy estaré todo el día contigo, saldremos, de modo que arréglate, deje un regalo para ti en el vestidor, avísame cuando estés listo.   
A Loki le pareció un poco peculiar ese comportamiento, pero el rubio era tan distinto a sus anteriores dueños y cualquiera que fuese la causa, nunca desperdiciaría un buen paté.   
En efecto dentro del vestidor estaba un traje nuevo por completo en color negro, que le ajustaba muy bien, resaltando la palidez de su piel, después de tomar un baño adecuado, se vistió, acomodo las orejas entre su cabello y salió, el rubio lucia ropa mas bien informal, unos jean algo deslavados, una camiseta que le ajustaba al cuerpo, sus zapatos eran sencillos también.   
-¿y para que me vestí así?, por lo visto no saldremos.   
Por toda respuesta, el rubio le sonrió y abrió la puerta que daba a la cochera, cediéndole paso, para luego correr y abrirle la puerta del coche de manera galante, lo cierto es que Loki había visto esa clase de conducta en ese artefacto llamado televisión, pero igual siguió el juego.   
Una vez que salieron, pensaba que seguirían las rutas conocidas, ya fuese hacia la oficina o el centro comercial, pero Thor fue por calles muy distintas, de modo que el moreno se entretuvo reconociendo cada nuevo edificio y estatua durante el trayecto, se distrajo tanto que cuando reacciono, ya habían estacionado de nuevo.   
-¿Dónde estamos?-el rubio revisaba sus bolsillos buscando por algo, al final saco  dos boletos.   
-Pensé llevarte a un sitio que te gustara, incluso mas que el centro comercial.   
El moreno suspiro, no pensaba que pudiera existir un sitio así, pero cuando entraron, sus pupilas se dilataron, apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, habían miles de peces, nadando en enormes vidrieras que formaban el edificio.   
Los habían tan pequeños que necesitaría muchos de ellos para dar un buen bocado.   
-Mira…mira Thor…-tomaba de la mano al rubio para poder pegar luego el rostro hacia donde un pez fue inflándose hasta duplicar su tamaño. Parecía un niño pequeño en una juguetería, se aseguro de recorrer cada una de las peceras y lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver pasar a los tiburones sobre su cabeza, mientras recorrían un arco de cristal-esos peces son enormes, ellos me podrían comer a mi.   
-Es muy probable, pero no debes temer, aquí estas seguro.   
Loki ya no lo escuchaba, pues tenia la nariz pegada a una pecera llena de anemonas.   
-Estas son muy raras, míralas, me gustaría tocarlas.   
-Me temo que no seria bueno, incluso si pudieras, pero si  quieres tocar-lo llevo entonces a un pequeño estanque donde habían esponjas de mar, tu tacto resultaba viscoso, pero al felino le gustaba mucho, tanto que no pudo evitar que su cola se deslizara apenas, asomando por debajo de su saco.   
-Thor, quiero comerme uno-el rubio negó, alejándolo de allí, había llegado la hora de abandonar esa zona del acuario.   
-Estoy hambriento-el rubio le sonrió, llevándolo a un restaurante que había en el interior del edificio, donde seguían rodeados por un escenario lleno de peceras.   
Un camarero se acerco a ellos, entregándoles una carta, lo cual al felino le pareció innecesario.   
-¿Qué les sirvo, caballeros?.   
-Quiero ese de allí-El moreno señalo una enorme carpa que pasaba en la pecera por delante de ellos, lo que arranco una sonrisa del rubio, aunque dejó muy serio al otro hombre.   
-Tiene un gran sentido del humor, traiga dos filetes por favor.   
El hombre se disculpo y no tardo en regresar con los platillos mas un par de bebidas de un peculiar color celeste, al parecer una especialidad del lugar.   
A Loki le pareció una lastima que no pudieran probar esos peces que los rodeaban, pero se le olvido todo cuando probo la carne, aquel día había sido estupendo culinariamente hablando.   
-Bueno vamos a brindar,…ya sabes…   
Loki tomo el vaso para chocarlo con el suyo.   
-Se lo que significa, brindemos por que un día estos humanos entren en razón y nos dejen comer de lo que vemos-lo dijo tan serio que Thor tuvo que resistir la tentación de soltar una carcajada.   
-Yo brindo por ti Loki, porque le has dado un sentido a mi vida, y me das una razón para dejarme llevar por estas celebraciones.   
Un leve carmesí se poso en las mejillas del felino, se apoyo sobre la mesa y dejo una leve lamida sobre los labios de su acompañante, sorprendiéndolo.   
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.   
El moreno le vio como si no comprendiera.   
-Es lo que hacen todos-señalo a su alrededor donde las parejas daban muestra de su afecto-¿no es parte de la celebración?.   
-Bueno…si-estaba muy dispuesto a probar de nuevo los labios de Loki, pero el mesero les interrumpió dejando un pudín como postre.   
\---   
Luego de comer, fueron a la tienda de regalos, todo tenia conchas y detalles marinos, habían tazas, camisetas, plumas, adornos de cristal, pero lo que realmente enamoro a Loki fue un móvil de viento del que colgaban siluetas de caballitos de mar en colores tornasolados. No dijo nada, pero no fue necesario, el rubio pidió que lo descolgaran y cuando su Petx lo tuvo en una pequeña caja entre sus brazos, lo atesoro, dedicándole una mirada de agradecimiento.   
El sol había caído ya cuando abandonaron el  acuario, de camino a casa, Loki se había quedado dormido, seguro que habían sido muchas emociones para él. Thor le tomo en brazos, llevándolo hasta su cama, pero el moreno despertó repentinamente, abrazándole con brazos y piernas, tumbándolo consigo.   
-¿Qué ocurre?.   
El moreno tenia una sonrisa traviesa.   
-Es que ya se porque los humanos hacen esta celebración y entran en celo, vamos a aparearnos Thor.   
No hubo momento para una respuesta, no cuando sintió el toque de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo, había en Loki algo que lo hipnotizaba, que lo hacia ceder a su instinto primarios, y se olvidaba de todo, le arrancaba la ropa, en medio de un frenético roce piel con piel.   
Sentir como sus garras se enterraban dejándole marcas, las mismas que respondía con besos y mordidas que no buscaban dañar sino brindar placer en zonas especificas de su anatomía.   
Fue una noche larga, llena de la pasión más intensa y aderezada por un sentimiento que poco a poco fluctuaba entre ellos,…el amor sin duda que tarde o temprano les resultaría inevitable.   
Al final, el felino ronroneaba, susurrando en la oreja de su dueño.   
-Esta ya es mi celebración favorita.


End file.
